The Love Story
by StarryDusk
Summary: Amy soon realizes that her and Ben don't belong together and Ricky realizes that he wants to be with Amy and only Amy...this story is about the love story of Amy and Ricky...Note that most of the things in this story didn't really happen in the show this is all made up! Also there is slight cussing from Ricky...
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my all new story called The Love Story I actually got inspired but a lot of different stories and I hope this story can work all out so yea here goes nothing my new story The Love Story. Presenting my all new amazing story The Love Story chapter 1!**

* * *

_~~Realization~~_

* * *

**Ricky's POV**

I looking up at the Latina standing against her locker. She looks at me with fierce in her eyes making me want her so bad. I grab her waist and pull her closer to me. She had possible feelings for me but I could give two shits about her and her life all I wanted was sex from her. She runs her fingers down my chest. She leans close to my ear.

"So are you coming to me house tonight?" She asks purring in my ear. I smirk. Does this girl even need to ask. I wanted this bad.

"Sure why not be there are 7,"I say walking away from her lockers but before I walk away I feel her tug on my wrist making me walk back to her.

" Don't be late," she says with a grin. I smirk again and she flips her hair. She let's go of my wrist and shuts her locker and stuffs her hand in my back pocket and walks with me to class. I walk into class twirling my drumsticks in my hand. Mr Sedlack looks at me.

"Mr. Underwood you are late again," he says grabbing a piece of paper from his desk and trotting over to me. He points to his paper that has the class sitting arrangement. "Since you decide you would not go to class on time you get your seat last," Mr. Sedlack says in an angry tone.

"So where do I sit?" I say in a smooth and I don't care voice. He slams the piece of paper on the desk making a small thud.

"You will be sitting at Ms. Juergens in the back," he says pointing at the girl I had sex with at band camp. She looks at us with a surprised face and I smirk at her. "So go and take your seat please," he says pushing me to my desk.

"Hey," I say putting on my best confidence face. She looks at me and rolls her eyes. I sit down in the chair next to her shifting my drum set slightly. I felt the palm of my hands feel sweaty. I look at her and take a big gulp. I didn't why Amy had made me nervous. I at least think that was her name. She looks over at me for a split second and I guess she soon realizes I was staring at her to because she instantly blushes and smiles. I start twirling the wooden drum sticks in my hand as I tried to keep focus on Mr. Sedlack and not the Amy chick.

Mr. Sedlack turns back around to look us. "Ok well I want you guys to write the counts in on the sheet of paper I put on everyones stand and I would like you guys to work with the person sitting next you," he says holding up the paper he gave us.

I look in the corner of eye to see Amy gulp to and look down and fittle with her fingers. I give her a weak smile. "So we should probably get started," I say picking up the pencil that was laying on the stand.

"Yea sure," she says in a sarcastic voice. I turn to face.

"Do you have a problem with me or something?" I ask her in a serious tone even though I already knew what her answer would be. 'Band Camp'. She looks at me for a slight second.

"Its nothing," she says now picking up her pencil of her stand to.

"Hey do you think we could talk after school?" I ask her while she starts writing this down.

"Sure," she simply says. I sigh but soon back fired. "If you weren't such a jerk," she says in a harsh voice.

"Well whether you like it or not we are going to be sitting by each for about a week or so and I don't think I want tension between us," I say in a serious voice. She looks at me and nods. We evently finish our counts in our music. Mr. Sedlack walks over to me and Amy.

"Amy I am sorry I put you by him but I put you by him to possibly teach this boy a lesson on how being good can actually get you far," Mr. Sedlack says to me in a harsh voice. I am pulled back by what he says. Mr. Sedlack was one of my favorite teachers last year and this year. He has been nothing but be pissy with me this year.

"Mr. Sedlack?" I ask him looking at him. He looks at me and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Mr. Underwood?" He asks looking at me already angry. I think first what I am going to say but I already know what I was going to say at this point.

"Why do you hate me such much?" I ask him. I see his eyes instantly go calm and nice. He smiles at me and takes a seat next to me that was empty.

"Ricky," he says shaking his head. "I don't hate you and I am just acting like this so maybe you would do better in life and not make mistakes but Ricky I have always believed in you since day one," he says patting me on the back and giving me a smile.

"Thanks," I say with my signature smirk. This was the side of Mr. Sedlack I liked. I liked that he was pretty much the only teacher that ever believed in the things I could do. He also made me stronger everyday. He looks between me and Amy one last time before walking to his giant black desk sitting near the door of the classroom and he stared the whole time.

"So have you been?" I ask May. She glares at me for a couple of seconds and answers. "How do you think I feel you took advantage of me," Amy says looking past me and looking at someone behind me. I turn around to see her looking outside the door to see the guy she was hanging out with last night at the school dance. Ben I think was his name apparently he had money and his dad owned a meat shop. I laugh Ben doesn't even look like he eats meat. He is skin and bones you would think he would have meat on him from his dad selling meat and they probably eat a lot of it to. I am to busy in my thoughts to even hear the bell ring. I feel light tiny fingers as light as a featherfeather touching my shirt but it feels like it is touching my skin. Her touch burns through my shirt bringing a shock through my body.

"Umm Ricky the bell rang," she says in a sweet voice that made me want to have sex with her in the first place. I smile at her. She looks at me again and walks out of the band room. I lay my hands in my lap and I lean my head back in my chair and I sigh and I look around to see an empty room. I get up from my chair and I pick up my light wooden drum sticks and I walk out the room. I see Adrian the latina standing against my locker looking at me with a seductive look and twirling her hair around her finger. I smirk and I walk up to her sticking my drum sticks into my back pocket.

"Hi Ricky," she says with a smirk. I open my locker slipping my band music in it. I feel I push on my locker and it closes it. I look at her matching her smirk.

"Hi Adrian," I say walking close to her. I wrap my arms around her waist and I kiss her.

"So are you still coming to my house?" She asks giving me her subductive smile. I think about it a couples. Oh crap I completely already forgot about meeting with Amy.

"Oh I have to meet with someone?" I say quickly. She gives me a disgusted look.

"So who are you going to meet with that's more important then being with me?" Adrian asks with a pout.

"Why are you jealous?" I ask giving her a smirk.

"Yea kinda," she says completely honest. "So who is it?" She asks again giving me a serious face. Why did she need to know...I didn't think Adrian would get all jealous and get all noisy.

"Why do you need to know its not like your my wife and I don't think I even want to be your wife anytime in the future," I say not meaning for it to come out as harshly as it did. She looks at me through her long black eye lashes and she gives me an agitated face.

"Fine then Ricky if you feel that way then I will i so you can go talk to your girlfriend!" Adrian yells and then stomps away. Fuck why the hell was Adrian acting like this I told at the beginning that I wasn't looking for a relationship. I walk away from my locker and go to my next class. The whole day went by smoothly until it came time to talk to Amy. I waited next to the front door for her. When I saw her come around the corner the world stopped and looked at her it felt like and she lifted my sprits up from nervous to happy almost instantly. She smiles when she sees me.

"Oh hi Ricky," Amy says walking up to me. I saw the nervousness all over her face when she stood in front of me.

"Can we talk somewhere secluded?" I ask her with a small smile. She nods her head and I lead her outside to his car. I open the door for her and let her in the car and I run to my side and get in. I start up the car and drive to Grant Park about three miles from the school. When we get there I sit in the car for a couple of minutes just sitting there in silence.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asks me looking at me. I look up at her looking into the hazel eyes that also made me want to sleep with her. I was about to say something when I hear my phone vibrate and slightly moves in my hand.

"You should answer that," Amy says gesturing to the phone. I nod my head and I opened my phone.

* * *

**To Ricky**

**From Adrian**

**Talking to another girl was the last straw don't ever come to my house or talk to me again...I am angry with you.**

* * *

I don't know how to respond. I didn't think that Adrian would ever get the nerve and tell me that she didn't want to be with me. I some how really didn't care anything about Adrian. So I don't care whether or not if Adrian likes me or not.

"I wanted to talk about our feelings toward each other before and after we slept together because to get it out all in the air do there isn't any tension between us since we will be having band together," I say looking at her watching her bite her lip which she does when she is nervous.

"Ok well I guess I will tell you my feelings first and thanks this means a lot to me i hate trying to bury feelings when the should probably come out," she says but stops biting her lip and instead plays with her biten finger nails.

"So how did you feel at Band Camp I mean before we slept together what were feelings about me?" I ask her feeling my palms get sweaty again. I wipe them on my pants.

"Well when I first met you I thought you were the sweetest and cutest guy that ever walk up to me and ingaged into some conversation with me. You also made me feel good about telling me we could possibly be in a relationship. So I was pretty happy and I felt good before we slept together," Amy says biting her lip instantly and grabbing her fingers at the same time. "So how did you feel?" She asks me.

"Well I was scared I have never really talked to a girl and learned a lot about her like I know everything about your family and i felt kinda special you were telling me everything. I was also scared that maybe I could have feelings for a girl and it scared me because I have never had any feelings for a girl ever and I was thinking maybe you were special girl I was destined to meet. Then I talk to my therapist about it and he told I couldn't have any feelings for you beacsue I didn't love my self and I had to love my self before I could actually be in love with a girl," I say pouring my heart out to this girl. She looks at me confused.

"You have a therapist?" She asks wide eyed. Oh gosh fuck I didn't mean to say that. I completely forgot she didn't know. I nod my yes. "Why do you have a therapist?" She asks holding her phone that buzz about two seconds ago. "Oh I have a text I think I am going to answer this," she says opening up her phone. I look over her shoulder to see the text from Ben. I couldn't believe this she was actually with Ben. I look at her and she laughs and shows me the text.

* * *

**To Amy**

**From Ben**

**Hey Amy this is Ben wait of course you would that Duhhhhh...and I wanted to tell you something...I love you with all of my heart...sweet dreams my Ames..**

* * *

"Did he just say that he loved you?"I ask. She nods her head and laughs. "Wait why are you laughing?" I ask her really confused and I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Well its funny because I have been on like one date with this guy and knows nothing about me but yet he loves me," she says shutting her phone and she shaking her head.

"Wow that kinda is weird maybe you does like you Amy and he just is confused with loving you and liking you and maybe you has gotten some weird thoughts in his brain," I say grabbing her hand and holding it. She slightly jumps but then soon calms down.

"So," she says moving on with the conversation. "How did you feel after we slept together?" She asks pulling her hand away from my hand slightly. I look at her confused but then I answer as quickly as I could.

"Well I felt I don't know weird I didn't mean to hurt you. I liked you a lot but then after I slept with you I knew you probably would hate me for life," I say. She looks at me then sighs.

"Ricky I probably will hate you for life I mean you did take me virginity,"she say grabbing her hands and leaning back into her seat. Shit..Shit...Why did I do that...

"Umm Amy?" I ask her looking at her. I see her open her eyes slightly.

"Yea," she asks looking at him in the eyes.

"Umm I know you probably don't want to talk about what we did at Band Camp but I have to ask this question." I say griping the steering wheel with a lot of strength.

"Sure go a head and ask away," she says stumbling over her words a little bit. I look at her then I look down at my smooth skin on my hands.

"Were you on birth control?" I ask holding my breath kinda not wanting to hear the answer but I needed to know the answer before we move on from this. She looks at me like tears are about to come down her face.

"No," she pipes out and then tears start streaming down her face. Oh fuck I ruined her. Why the fuck did I have in protective sex with her. God I felt like a fucking idiot. I look over to her to see her wiping away tears that were coming down her face and she looks down.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "I didn't know or I would have used a condom," I say grabbing her hand but she pulls away angrily.

"You didn't mean to you are such a freaking idiot. I can't believe I had sex with you," she says looking out the window.

"Well maybe then you should have either stopped me or left when you said you were going to leave!" I say yelling at her. I didn't like yelling at her but I was super angry at this point.

"Well I feel like a freaking idiot to think a guy could like but no all he wanted was sex like a typical guy," she says opening the door of the car and getting out.

"Where are you going?" I yell. She looks at me with an angry look.

"Away from you," she says slamming the door and walking away. I slam my fist on the steering wheel and I open my door to run after her.

"Amy get back here!" I yell while running after her.

"Why?" She asks as tears stream down her face and hit her shirt.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get angry I am not mad at you I mad at myself I always use a condom and I am sorry i didn't," I say giving her a hug but she pulls away still obviously mad.

"I think I am just going to walk home," she says walking away. I nod my head and I walk back to my car. I drive home all I can think about is the conversation with Amy. I still didn't know her feelings stood at for me we didn't get that far in conversation. I turn on some music to just leave me in my thoughts. I get home and I take a shower and I lean against the side of it and I break down. Why the fuck did I have to have sex with the nicest and sweetest girl and now she hates me and to make matters worse I don't know if she is pregnant or not. I get out the shower and I wrap the towel around my waist and I get clothes and put them. I lay down on the couch but I fall asleep. **(Dream)**

* * *

_I am walking through an unknown room and I see Amy across the room playing with a little boy. I walk over to them. She looks up at me._

_"Oh hi Ricky," Amy says with a smile. I smirk back at her and she laughs and then blushes. She gets up from where she was sitting and walks over to me and wraps her small skinny arms around my neck._

_"Hi beautiful," I tell her. She looks at me and kisses me on the cheek. _

_"Thanks handsome," she says running her hand up and down my chest. I smile at her and she kisses me on the lips. I am surprised why was Amy kissing me and she looks me in the eye. "Are you happy that you are Valedictorian?" Amy asks me in a happy voice. She kisses me on the lips again and jumps around. I look behinde at the boy and she looks to. He looks at us with a smile and giggles."John," Amy says walking over and picking him up. He looks at me._

_"Daddy," he says reaching for me. I have a son I pick him up and hold him._

_"I love you John," I say hugging him. He smiles and puts his head into my chest and snuggles supet close to me._

_"I love you too daddy," he says. I kiss him on top of his head. Amy grabs him from my hands and puts him down on the ground. She looks at me and smiles._

_"I love Ricky and I am excited to hear your speak tomorrow at graduation," Amy says walking around me and going into a kitchen and grabbing something from the fridge. I look around to see that it is a one bedroom apartment. Its small but fits us just right. Amy comes back and sits on the sofa bed behind me. I sit down next to her._

_"So how was your day at work?" Amy asks me running her fingers through my tough curly hair. I look at her confused. "You know your job at the butcher shop," she says looking into my confused. I still didn't know what she was talking about so I just went with the flow._

_"It was fine," I say holding one of Amys hand. I bring her small fragile hand up to my lips and I kiss it. She smiles. "How was your day?" I ask her with a smirk. She blushes._

_"Oh I had a good day the nursery was really busy and quite boring but I am glad to be right here with you," she says thinking back to her day. I lean and kiss her. I kiss her and we start making out. She pushes me on the bed._

* * *

I wake up to feel my hair drenched in sweat. I look at my phone and come to Amys name every time I saw her or name I felt butterflies and I got really nervous. Why was i like this. I was never like this with any girl and it really scared. The dream I just had made me really scared. Is just realize something I think I might like Amy wait no not like Amy. I think I might love her. I open my phone back up and I scroll down my contacts list and I click one.

"Hey this is Ricky Underwood we need to talk soon," I say into a the phone.

"Ok come see me tomorrow after school," a guy says into the phone.

"Yea that works ok bye," I say into the phone.

"Ok good night Ricky," he says. I hang up the phone and I close it and I set it down on the table and I pull a pillow on my chest and I hug it. I roll on my stomach to fall asleep.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

* * *

I wake up the next morning and I hear my phone buzz and light up the room.

* * *

**To Ricky **

**From Kandy**

**Hey can we talk when you come to school ASAP! Text me when you can..:)**

* * *

I look at the phone unsure how to answer. Kandy was a girl I slept with a couple of weeks ago. I really didn't want to talk to her but I needed to talk to someone and maybe she could help and obviously she wanted to talk to me.

* * *

**To Kandy**

**From Ricky**

**Yea sure meet me in front of school...I need to talk to you to about something**

* * *

I set down my phone and I wait to see if she will answer. I set down my phone and I get dressed for the day. I walk up stairs to smell a really good breakfast being made by my foster mother Margaret. She turns around and faces me.

"Good Morning Ricky," she says grabbing a plate off of the granite counter with some food on it. "I made you some breakfast," she says handing me the plate. I smile at her.

"Thanks," I say taking the plate the table. I pull the heavy chair and I sit in it to eat. I look on my plate to see hard fried eggs and some toast with cinnamon and butter just how I like it.

"I have an appointment today," I say to my foster mom. She looks at me with shock.

"Ricky this is good news to hear," she says sitting down in the chair next to me. I raise an eyebrow.

"How is this good news?" I ask grabbing the toast off of my plate and biting into the sweet goodness.

"This is the first time you have ever actually set an appointment up I am so proud of you," she says with a smile.

"Thanks that means a lot to me," I say. "I love you are probably the best mom and one could ever ask for," I say with a smile. She comes by me and pats me on the back.

"Your welcome Ricky and one day you are going to become a wonderful man I can already see the future," she says with a smile. I smile back at her and I finsh my breakfast. When I got done she grab the plate and fork from me.

"Thanks," I say to her. She smiles at me and puts the dishes in the sink to wash later.

"Shakur is going to be so proud of you for you getting better everyday," she says with a smile. I smile at her and I pick up my bag laying on my chair.

"Bye I will see you later," I say walking out of the house and out to my car. About 10 minutes later I pull up to Grant High. I pull out my phone to text Kandy again.

* * *

**To Kandy**

**From Ricky**

**Hey I just got here where are you at?**

* * *

I set down my phone to wait for her response and I hear someone tap on my window and I look to see Adrian. I roll down my window. She flips her hair.

"Hey Ricky I am sorry about yesterday I was going to see if you wanted to come over today after school?" Adrian asks in a seductive voice flashing me her dark brown eyes.

"Sorry but no Adrian I can't I have plans today," I say. I hear my phone buzz in my lap. I open it up to see that it was Kandy.

* * *

**To Ricky**

**From Kandy**

**I am here waiting by the door come and get me when you want to talk.. :)**

**To Kandy **

**From Ricky**

**Yea I will be there in a coupl****e**** minutes**

* * *

I look to my side to see Adrian looking over my shoulder looking at the text I got from Kandy.

"So is that the girl you were with yesterday?" Adrian asks with a disgusted look.

"Are we seriously back to this Adrian I am done having this conversation and no this was not the person I was talking to yesterday," I say opening the door and getting out and walking to the front of the school. I see the blond curly girl by the front door waiting for me. I walk up to her and she smiles when she sees me.

"Oh hi Ricky," Kandy says walking up to me. "Can we talk in your car?" She ask. I nod my head and I led her to my car. I open the door for her and she nods her head in gratitude. I open my door and I get in.

"So what did you want to talk about." I ask her a tear comes down her face.

"Did you actually care about me or was I just a person you could have a good time with?" She asks me scared to hear the answer. I gulp and I play with my fingers and I look right at her.

"I'm sorry Kandy," I say. I look up at her to see that she is pissed. "I think I might actually like someone and I am scared she doesn't feel the same," I say pleading for help.

"Well the only way to know if the girl likes you she usually is mean to you and tries to stay away from you," she says with a smile. "Who do you like Adrian?" Kandy asks with a ssmile. I look at her disgusted.

"Your kidding right I could never like Adrian. Adrian was just a girl a wanted to have a god time with," I say running my fingers through my hair. Kandy smiles.

"I think I like a guy too," Kandy says staring out the window at a guy walking into the school. I look at him he was the quarterback and was in my grade. I think his name is Jack Pappas.

"You like him," I say pointing to the guy now going into the school. She nods her head and bites her lip slightly.

"Ok well I need to get to class," I say opening the door. She opens the door too.

"Thanks for talking to me I didn't think you would," Kandy says walking to the school.

"Your welcome." I say grabbing my phone and slipping it into my pocket and walking into the school. I walk into the school to see Ben and Amy by her locker. I walk over to them. I hear them talking so I stand there listening in on their conversation.

"So Amy I wanted to know why you didn't answer my text last night?" Ben asks Amy. She looks at him confused. Ben rolls his eyes obviously agitated. "Were you with Ricky again?" Ben asks angry.

"No Ben geez we are not married I don't have to tell you everywhere I go and I don't have to tell you everyone I talk to either," Amy says putting some books in her locker. Ben looks at her one more time and turns around obviously agitated. "Fine bye Ben," Amy says shutting her locker and looks my way. Surprised I am standing right on the other side of her locker.

"Were you listening on me and Bens conversation?" Amy asks me clearly mad. I shrug my shoulders.

"Yea so what its not like I met to I wanted to talk to you about yesterday," I say grabbing her French horn from her and helping her carry it to the band room.

"What about yesterday," Amy says rolling her eyes. I set her French Horn down my her seat in the band room.

"I'm sorry if I made you angry in anyway," I say looking at her with sincerely eyes. She smiles.

"I am not angry at you but you should probably know something but I don't want you to run away," Amy says. I nod my head. Oh fuck she probably going to tell me something that I know she was going to regret telling me. I grab her hands and I hold them. Tears start ruching down her cheeks and hitting her shirt. I hug her and she whispers it in my ear making my whole body freeze making me feel paralyze.

"I am pregnant," she whispers in my ear. I let go of her and I run to the door and I opened it. I know I told her I wouldn't leave but I had to go. I couldn't stay here I needed to talk to him now. I get in my car and I drive to my therapist office. I walk inside and I go to the front desk.

"Hi I'm here to speak with Dr. Fields," I feel the women looking at me.

"And your name is?" She asks me looking on the computer.

"Ricky Underwood," I say to her.

"It says that you don't have an appointment until later," she says looking at me really confused.

"I just found out some news and I need to talk to him as soon as possible," I say really fast. She looks at me with an understanding face.

"Ok well let me look at the times and I will talk to him and I will let you know," she says. I nod my head and I slump down in a chair. A couple minutes later the lady at the desk is nodding me to go in. I smile at her and I walk in to see Dr. Fields staring at me.

"What happen?" he asks me. I look at him and I grab a pillow sitting on the couch and I lay down.

"I just found out some big news," I say with a worried face.

"What did you find out," he asks me. I look at him.

"Well actually two things. The first thing I found out is that I am going to be a father," I say looking up.

"A father? Ricky come on didnt you learn that having in protective sex leads to pregnancy," Dr. Fields says looking at me.

"I thought she was on birth control but I just found out I took her virginity away," I say running my finger tips through my hair.

"Well you thought wrong and now you have to go through the consequences," he says. I look at him shaking my head.

"I know there are consequences," I say dropping the pillow beside me. "But I didn't think she would get pregnant there is also something else I need to tell you," I say.

"Care to enlighten me," he says crossing his legs and picking up his clipboard.

"I think I might like her wait no I think I love her," I say feeling my palms getting sweaty as I start talking about her again.

"Ricky why do you think you love this girl and which girl?" Dr. Fields asks.

"The girl I told you about during Band Camp," I say. Dr. Fields smiles.

"Ok and why do you think this girl is different from all of the other girls?" Dr. Fields asks.

"Well when I am with her my throat gets dry and I feel my palms get sweaty and I feel happy being with her and I care about her well being." I say telling him how I feel about Amy.

"Ok well times all most up so I guess we can talk again soon hopefully because you need it," Dr. Fields says walking me out the door. I nod and I walk out of his office and I go home. I walk into my house and I walk straight to my room. I flip open my phone to see I have a text message. I am surprised she actually texted me.

* * *

**To Ricky**

**From Amy**

**Hey so I thought about everything you told me and I feel the same way I think I like you but you promised you wouldn't walk out but guess what you did so Ricky please never talk or text me for the rest of my life. I am probably going to get an abortion anyways!**

* * *

I screwed up bad and now I might not ever be a father again. I run my fingers through my hands. I lay down on my bed and I fall asleep to wait and see what the day would have for me tomorrow. I knew I was going to have to talk to Amy soon before she did anything stupid...

* * *

**Well so there you go. That was my new story and i hope you enjoy it. It didnt actually take that long to write and i wanted to start out writing a bunch...all i ask for are reviews! If i get reviews then i will write more...Thanks for all of the people who read my first chapter to this story i made it as long as i could...So yea remember to Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the reviews from**** my last chapter I am going to make sure my chapters are good and long so yea..here is my new update thanks for reading! I dont know whats going to happen in this chapter i am kinda going with the flow and writing things down thay pop into my head so if they are bad then i am realky sorry i will try better next time but for now..this chapter will probably be the ending to a couple and a beginning for another...So yes I present to you Chapter 2! I hope that everyone enjoys..sorry I talk a lot. I love talking to my fellow readers! :)**

* * *

_~~The Ending To Us~~_

* * *

**Amys pov**

I wake up the next morning feeling like crap. I cover my mouth with my hand and I run to the bathroom across from my bedroom throwing up everything from last nights dinner. I sit up and lean against the glass shower. I still can't believe Ricky left the minute I told him I was pregnant he had promised he wouldn't so I had to do what was right..I couldn't have this baby even if I wanted to. We would never be fit parents for a baby especially Ricky. Every time there would be a problem I probably would get scared Ricky will run away from his problems. So I had to tell him.

* * *

**To Ricky**

**From Amy**

**Hey so I thought about everything you told me and I feel the same way I think I like you but you promised you wouldn't walk out but guess what you did so Ricky please never talk or text me for the rest of my life. I am probably going to get an abortion anyways!**

* * *

As soon as I hit the send button I wanted to take it all back. I lay my phone down next to me and I lean back and I fall asleep on the glass shower. About twenty minutes later. I feel someone someone shaking me awake. I open my eyes slowly to adjust to the light.

"Oh hi mom," I say standing up. My mom looks over at me then into the toilet where I had thrown up about thirty minutes ago.

"Amy are you feeling okay," my mom says touching my forehead. I pull her hand away from my forehead.

"I am fine mom I just have a little bug or something," I say flushing the toliet.

"Ok well I will call the school to let them know you won't be there," Anne says taking another glance at her daughter then walks out of the bathroom. When she leaves I look down and I sigh. I pull myself up and I grab my toothbrush and I brush my teeth to make the taste of puke to disappear away from my mouth but had no luck. I walk back into my bedroom and couple minutes later to see I had a text from Ricky.

* * *

**To Amy**

**From Ricky**

**Amy please don't do it...I am sorry for how I acted..I just needed someone to talk to. I went to talk to my therapist..I realized I needed to talk responsibility...so all I ask if I can talk to you at school today or after school...I don't care what time. We just need to talk as soon as possible before someone does something stupid!**

* * *

I glance at my phone debating on what to text him. I decided against texting him for now..I go into my kitchen to see my little sister Ashley leaning against the counter.

"Good morning loser," she says opening up the fridge for the milk.

"I don't have time for this," I say grabbing the milk from her hand.

"How are you on your period Amy geez," she says walking out of the room. I roll my eyes. I wish I was on my period. I feel a tear rush down my face. I didn't want to have a child this early in life. It wasn't suppose to be like this. I was suppose to be married and in my mid 20s with the perfect guy who loved me but instead I got pregnant at Band Camp by a guy who has no feelings for me at all. I go back to my room and I lock the door and I start crying. I hated everything I had done...

* * *

**Ricky's POV**

After I sent Amy that I text I had waited about twenty minutes to see if she would answer. After those minutes I had given up all hope. I see my phone light and then buzz. I grab almost instantly but my excited foes away when I notice it is not from Amy but Ben.

* * *

**To Ricky**

**From Ben**

**Hey Ricky this is Ben...Can I ask you a simple question...Can you stay away from Amy!**

* * *

I looked at the text in disgust. How did Ben possibly think I was going to stay away from Amy. She having my baby. So I will be in her life until our kid graduates. I smirk and I start typing a reply.

* * *

**To Ben**

**From Ricky**

**Oh I guess Amy didn't tell you.. :)**

* * *

I smirk at the text. I didn't care who knew Amy was pregnant. I loved Amy and only Amy. I set my phone down on the counter and I go and get dressed for school. After that I grab my phone and I head out the door. I go inside the school and I wait by Amys locker. It was five minutes until first hour and she still wasn't here. I walk up to Ben who is standing on the other side of the hall talking to his friends.

"Hey Ben can I talk to you?" I ask him looking between him and his friends. He nods his head for his friends to leave.

"Sure if you must," he says looking at me with so much hatred. I roll my eyes.

"Have you seen Amy today?" I ask looking around a bit to see if she would just show up.

"If you must know then no I haven't because she texted me and said she wasn't coming to school," Ben says grabbing his phone from his pocket and showing him the text. I glance at the text for a couple seconds and then I snatch the phone out of his hands.

"Wait what are you doing," he says trying to grab the phone from my hand. I keep it out of his reach and I look at the number noticing she had changed it.

"Why did she change her number?" I ask him putting the phone in the middle of his small palm. He looks confused.

"Umm Amy never changed her number," Ben says taking a gulp.

"What do you mean then why is my number for her different from what you have," I ask pulling my hand back to punch him.

"Don't punch me geez I will tell you ok so Amy has two phones. One phone is for her mlfriends and the other is the people she really doesn't like," Ben says grabbing a piece of paper from his pocket and handing it to me.

* * *

_Ben,_

_Im sorry for ignoring your texts I gave you the wrong number. I gave you the people who i don't like number. I really do care about you so here is the people I like number. 473 3759. like I said I'm so sorry. Just call me whenever. I really do like you!_

_Love Amy_

* * *

I fold the note back up and I hand it back to Ben. "So she gave the number for the people she doesn't like," I say feeling sadness come over me.

"I guess so," Ben says. I look up to see his express. He is full out grinding about the situation.

"Why are you smiling?" I growl. He looks at me still smiling.

"I'm happy that Amy doesn't have any feelings for you and also she never had and I know where she is coming from he sent good enough for her and I don't think you ever will," Ben says with a big grin on his face. I shake my head and I turn around. I stop right in my tracks and I turn around and I throw my fist right him coming in contact with his nose. I look at him with rage.

"Shit," I hear him whisper under his breath. He goes into to punch me but it hurts him more then it hurts me. He pulls his hand away and starts shaking it. "Owe Fuck it hurts," he says. I laugh. He looks at me with pissed look. I laugh harder.

"Ricky why the fuck did you hit me?" Ben asks with blood running down his cheek coming from his nose.

"I guess you don't know do you?" I ask him in a taunting voice. He looks at me confused.

"What do you know that I don't know?" He asks pushing me slightly against the lockers. I push his hands off of my chest.

"Of you would call down I will tell. I will tell everyone alright," I say then I smirk.

"Fine tell me and get it over with so I don't have to see you with me or Amy again," Ben says crossing his arms.

I smirk. "Well here is the thing you will actually be seeing me with your girlfriend for eighteen years," I say walking away. Everyone in the hall snickers and looks at us.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean," Ben yells running up to me and grabbing my arms and swinging me around.

"It means exactly what I just said," I say pushing his hands off of me again. He looks at me confused still. I roll my eyes and I look back at him. He looks at me with steam coming out of nose along with blood.

"Amy is pregnant," I say. Ben looks at me the his eyes go wide. I look down and I smirk at him. Ben hits me in the nose. I grab my nose and I feel a fresh set of blood run out of my nose.

"How the hell did you get my future wife pregnant?" Ben asks punching me again the eye.

"Two words called Band Camp," I say smiling. I push him into the lockers behind him and he falls to the ground unconscious. I spit blood out on him and I walk away out of the school. I go home and I walk into the house to see Margaret at the sink. I try rushing past her to get to the bathroom but she sees me. I try hiding my face.

"Oh Ricky what are you doing here you have school," she says looking at me. I pull up my face slightly and she stares at me. Her eyes go big at the bruises on my face.

"Ricky," she says running up to me. "What happen to your face?" She asks grabbing a towel out of the drawer and puts water on it. She starts wiping my nose and titling it up.

"I got into a fight with someone at school," I say simply not wanting to talk to her or anyone at this point. She drops the towel when she hears me say that.

"Ricky why?" She asks going back to cleaning my nose.

"We were fighting over a girl," I say looking down at the ground ashamed at my actions.

"Ricky," she says with a laugh. "What girl did you guys fight over and who were you fighting against?" She asks me putting down the towel signaling she was done cleaning. I stand up to walk away but she stands up to and puts her hands on my shoulders and gently pulls me back down in the chair.

"I got in a fight with this boy named Ben Boykewich," I say trying to remember his last name.

"You mean Leo Boykewich son?" She asks as her eyes go big.

"Yeah," I say. "Well at least think we are talking about the same person," I say smiling a little bit.

"So why were you fighting over this girl," she asks looking at the food she was cooking in a pan on the stove.

"Oh umm," I say but I feel my throat go dry and my palms go sweaty. I wipe them on my pants. I run my hand through my hair.

"Ricky what did you do?" She asks sternly.

"I think I may have screwed up everyone's life," I say playing with my fingers slightly.

"What do you mean," she asks sitting down in the chair across from me slowly.

"I got her pregnant," I say in a whisper. I look up to see a shocked look on her face so I knew right then and there she had heard my exact words. She looks at me with her mouth opened and she walks into the living room. I put my head in my hands. "I Screwed up to funk bad," I say. "Why the fuck do I do anything?" I ask myself. I go upstairs and I pack a bag I through in some clothes and other things. I go outside and I go to my car and I start driving to an unknown location.

* * *

**Amys POV**

I was sitting in my bed reading a magazine to keep everything off of my mind. I feel my phone buzz under the magazine. I flip my hair and I move the magazine to the side.I open my phone and I see a text from Ben.

* * *

**To Amy**

**From Ben**

**we need to talk as soon as possibly someone just told me something and I need to verify it...so yea meet me at the coffee shop around 8...I love you Amy.**

* * *

I smile at the text..Ben was one if the most caring guys I had ever met..I loved Ben but i knew it wasn't going to last. I mean I am pregnant by another guy. Speaking of that guy I was suppose to talk to soon. I flip through my contacts and I land on his.

* * *

**To Ricky**

**From Amy**

**Hey umm yea sure you can come over and we can talk..I wasn't at school because I wasn't feeling well! :)**

* * *

I hear my phone beep thinking that Ricky might have texted me back but instantly something different was about the text.

* * *

**Message Not Recevied**

* * *

I feel my heart sink. I put downmy phone and i grab the other phone to text Ben again.

* * *

**To Ben**

**From Amy**

**Umm yea I guess we can meet up I don't care what time text me time and date and I will meet you there see you soon!**

* * *

I set my phone down and I wonder about Ricky. I was kinda worried. I hadn't talk to me since yesterday when he ran out after I told him I was pregnant. Today I had an ultrasound to make sure everything was okay since I was really small and at a young age they had to make sure everything was fine. I grabbed my purse and went downstairs. I look into the living room to see my sister cuddled into a blanket crying silently crying to herself. I go and sit by her and i hug her.

"What's wrong Ashley?" I ask ungrasping the hug. She looks at me through her long dark eyelashes and a tear slipts down her face and hits the blanket.

"Are you pregnant?" She asks me. Then she starts crying. I feel a hot tear go down my face to.

"Yea," I whisper in a hoarsely voice. She hugs me again.

"I'm so sorry Amy," she says through tears. I hug her tighter.

"I am too," I say getting out of her hug. Her cheeks are stained red and her eyes are red. She rubs her eyes.

"Amy?" She asks in a whisper. I turn to look at her and I gulp.

"What?" I ask her in a nervous voice.

"Does Ben know about it?" Ashley asks in a small voice. I shake my head back and forth.

"No he doesn't know and he doesn't need to know about it," I say crossing my hands over my stomach.

"What do you mean Amy of course he needs to know he is the father," Ashley says in an angry voice. I look at her but I don't answer. I couldn't tell her that Ben wasn't the father what would she think of me. "Amy?" Ashley asks. "Ben is the father right?" Ashley asks demanding an answer.

"No," I whisper through tears. Ashley looks at me like she was about to start crying again.

"Then who is?" Ashley asks really confused.

"His name is Ricky and he is part of the band," I say truthfully.

"So it happened at Band Camp?"Ashley asks with a chuckle. I glare at her and I sigh.

" I didn't even know what was happening until it was over he asked me out to burgersburgers and we went to the kitchen and we sat in the couch and talked and the next thing I know we are making out," I say. She looks at me with a worried look after I finished talking. "What?" I ask her in a serious voice.

"When are you going to talk to mom and dad?" Ashley asks tilting her head slightly to the side. I blow some air out of mouth.

"I don't know right now though is not a good time for them to know and plus Ricky just found out freaked out so I need to get on good terms with him first," I say grabbing the pillow next to me and setting it in my lap.

"I guess dad was right about you," Ashley says looking up at the ceiling.

"What do you mean dad was right about me?" I ask her looking outside to see headlights coming.

"He said that guys like nice girl and apparently they do and they don't like bad girls," Ashley says as she gets off the couch to greet our parents that just got home. Ashley opens the door and dad walks in a hugs Ashley.

"Hey sugarplum," he says hugging Ashley.

"Hi dad," she says letting go of his hug. He looks at Ashley's eyes.

"Have you been crying?" He asks Ashley inspecting her eyes. She wipes her eye.

"No I got something in my eye," she says still wiping her eye trying to make it realistic. Dad smiles at her and goes over and hugs me and sees my eyes red to.

"Ok what is going on he girls are hiding something for me and I am going to find out," he says as he looks between me and Ashley. "So please just tell me what is going on between you guys," he says. I look at Ashley and she looks at me unsure of what to do.

"Umm nothing is going on dad me and Amy are just bonding," Ashley says sitting down on the red sofa. Dad rolls his eyes and walks into the kitchen. I sit down next to Ashley and I sigh.

"That was close," I whisper to her. She glances at me and then looks down at the TV remote. She grabs it and turns it on a channel and we sit there and watch TV for about a hour. I fall asleep and I don't even know that I did.

* * *

A couple moments later I feel someone shake me awake. I rub my eyes.

"Mmm Ashley is that you?" I ask looking at the person who touched me but I can't see because it is really dark. I see a lean muscular person standing in front of me in the shadows.

"No I am not Ashley," a manly voice says in the shadows of the house. I stand up and I walk toward him but he takes steps backwards.

"Who are you then?" I ask coming really close to him his figure was really familiar to me but I couldn't put a finger on who it was. The man steps out of the shadow and looks at me. I thought I know who it was but now I don't. I get a good look at him. "Who are you?" I ask wide eyed. I looked at him. He looked to be about 16 or 17. He had the same hair color as me and dark chocolate eyes like someone I knew. "Who are you?" I ask him again. He looks at me for a couple of seconds and extends his hand out to me.

"My name is John Underwood," he says shaking my hand. Now I knew why he looked familiar he looks just like Ricky.

"Are you related to Ricky Underwood?" I ask him with a confused look. He tilts his head and looks at me with a smile then smirks. A smirk just like Ricky so right there and then I knew he had a relation to Ricky.

"I am related to him I am his son," he says with a smile. When did Ricky have a child this kid is pretty old. I look at him with a confused look. He smiles. "Your my mother to," he says reaching out and hugging me. I was really confused at this time but then I remember I am pregnant.

"So whats going on?" I ask getting out of his grasp. He looks at me a couple of seconds then answers.

"If you don't do something now Ricky could end up in great danger," he says grabbing my hand and leading me down to the end of the room.

"What do you mean?" I ask stopping dead in my tracks. He looks at me trying to tug on my sleeve. "Tell me what will happen if I don't do what," I demand from him. He looks at me then sighs.

"Ok fine then if you don't stop Ricky from leaving then he will end in great danger," he says sitting down in a chair in the kitchen. I sit down next to him.

"What do you mean he will be in 'great danger'," I say grabbing his hand. He looks at me and hesitates for a moment then speaks.

"He will be in great danger because once he leaves he is wanted from the police and since he left they thought he was on the run so when they find him they arrest him. He goes to jail for two years and one year probation," he says looking at me with a small tear running down his face. I wipe it away.

"What do you mean what did he do," I ask him. He looks up at me and looks away.

"I cant tell you that it is not place to tell you Ben has to tell you and I promise he will tell but right when you wake up Ricky will come to the door to tell you he is leaving but you must stop him unless you don't want me to have a dad," John says with a pleading face.

"Fine I will try and keep him here and I can't wait to meet you," I say touching my stomach.

"Me neither mom," he says then disappears. I look around the room to see that it is dark.

* * *

I wake up to pounding on the door outside my house. I go to the door to see that it is Ricky.

"What are you doing here Ricky?" I ask him with a confused face.

"I'm sorry Amy but I am leaving," Ricky says walking in the house.

"Wait what where are you going?" I ask him really worried.

"I am leaving and going somewhere far away," he says looking at me waiting for me to say something.

"How long do you think you will be gone," I ask him with a hint of worry in my voice.

"I don't know maybe a couple of years," he says sitting on the couch.

"You can't leave your son," I say sitting down next him.

"What a son?" He asks me. Oh gosh I completely forgot about that.

"Oh umm I just think its a bit just by his bug it is," I say touching my stomach. "You can't leave I need you and so your baby," I say touching my stomach again. Ricky looks up and smiles.

"Why do you need me?" He asks confused.

"Because I love you Ricky I always have and I always will," I say then I get up and go over and kiss him on the lips. He deepens the kiss. I pull away and I smile at him.

"You know how long I wanted to hear that?" Ricky asks dipping his head down and back up to kiss her. I smile.

"I don't know how long?" I ask him. He looks at me and smiles.

"Since Band Camp," he says with a smirk. I blushes.

"So you are going to stay right?" I ask putting my hands on his chest. He smirks.

"I don't know maybe or maybe not," he says with a playful smile. I pout.

"Why are you going to leave me and you kid we need you and want you here," I say grabbing his hand and I kiss it.

"Ok I will stay I just want you to know something," he says wrapping an arm around my waist.

"What is it?" I ask leaning closer to him.

He scratches the back of his neck. "Umm well I kinda told the while your pregagnt," he says. What! I cant believe why would he tell the whole school about that?

"Why did you tell the school about it?" I ask pulling away from him. He looks away for a bit and looks back at me. He was hesitate to answer.

"I was talking to Ben and I kinda yelled it at him," he says. Why the heck did Ricky do that he had to go and make it harder for me to go back to school.

"Why did you tell Ben," I ask him grabbing his hand.

"I was jealous Ben had you but I didn't I didn't think it was fair so I decided to make Ben jealous that I got his 'future wife' pregnant and he didn't," he says with a slight smile.

"Ok," I say with a smile. "But nothing else happened between you and Ben right?" I ask raising an eyebrow. He runs his fingers through his thick curly dark brown hair.

"Well umm I kinda did something to him," Ricky says grabbing my hands and setting them in his lap.

I raise an eyebrow. "Umm ok so what did you do?" I ask him snatching my hand out of his lap.

"I got into a fight with Ben at school today," Ricky says looking at me waiting for my reaction.

"You what," I say standing up. "Ricky this could be bad he might you know take you to court with assault charges," I say thinking of all possible things that could happen.

He nods his head in agreement. "I know it's a possibility but I kinda doubt it," he says rubbing his eyes.

"Well you never know that was a dumb move you did," I say playing with hands after he puts them back into his lap.

"I know Amy and I promise to stat with you and the baby for as long as I live," he says leaning in for a kiss.

"Ok fine I believe you just promise me you won't get hurt please," I say pleading to him.

"I will Amy you have nothing to worry about," he says getting up. I stand up next to him.

"Where are you going?" I ask him with a confused. He looks at his phone and back at me.

"Its late," he says. "I should probably be going home and I will see you tomorrow at school hopefully," Ricky says cuping his hands on my cheeks. He leans in really close to my face making my breathing faster. He stops about inch from my lips.

"Do you love me?" He asks inches from my lips.

"Yes," I breath out and I lean forward and I kiss him. The kiss was magical and different from all other kisses. Our lips separate from each other. I look into his dark chocolate eyes.

"I love you too," he says kisses me on the forehead. He walks to the door and opens it and looks back at me and smiles and walks out. I walk up to the door and I close it. I turn around and put my finger on my lips and I slide down the door.

* * *

_Next day after school..._

* * *

**To Amy**

**From Ben**

**Can we meet somewhere right now. Meet me at the park in 10 minutes!**

* * *

I look at the text rereading it. Why did he want to meet up? I already know that him and Ricky got into a fight what else are we going to talk about other then that. I push the reply button.

* * *

**To Ben**

**From Amy**

**Fine I will be there**

* * *

I set the phone down and grabbed a jacket. I was not excited to see Ben. I could careless about him right now. I grab my keys that seat by my French Horn. I go out to my red explorer. I turn on the car and I drive down to the park. I walk into the park to see Ben sitting on a bench about a couple yards away. He looks at me with a smile and waves at me. I smile and I wave back at him. I walk over and I sit next to him.

"Oh hi Amy I am happy that you met with me today," he says looking at me with a smile.

"So what did you want to talk about Ben?" I ask him in a serious tone. As soon as I said that Bens smile disappears in an angry look.

"Amy are you with Ricky?" Ben asks me. I am so confused why would he think that I mean I do love him but we didn't tell anyone.

"Why would you ask me that?" I ask him in a concerned voice.

"Because Amy he told me about that," he says gesturing to the baby.

"Just because I am having a baby doesn't mean I have to be with the father of the baby," I say to him. He looks away. He drops to the ground on his knees and faces me on one knee.

"Ben," I gasp. This couldn't be happening I can't marry Ben. I love Ricky not Ben oh geez this was going to be one long pregnancy.

"Amy Juergens will you marry me. Everyday when you sent by my side married. I go crazy. I go crazy no matter if I am with you or not. I am in love you. You are everything to me. When I with you I get this amazing feeling in my body that I can't help but love so all I ask is. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" He asks me opening up a box with a 5 carat diamond ring inside. I smile and I bit my lip. I can marry him who am I kidding I love Ben and I want to be with him but I can't help bit love Ricky more.

"Ben I'm sorry but I can't marry you I am in love with Ricky," I say starting to cry. "I love you Ben but its just that I am crazy about Ricky he makes me nervous when he's around me. I can't help but love him. I'm sorry," I say wiping the tears flowing from my eyes.

"I understand Amy you can't help who you fall for. Amy I love you and I always will love you but I just wish it wasn't Ricky. He isn't good enough for you and well he is just going to hurt you Amy," Ben says telling me things I already took into consideration.

"Like I said I am sorry," I say getting up from the bench. Ben gets up with me and hugs me. I hug him back but then I let go of him.

"I guess this is bye," Ben says looking into my hazel eyes. I smile.

"I guess it is thanks Ben," I say with another small smile.

"Your welcome Amy and I hope we can at least be friends," Ben says. I shake my head.

"No Ben I don't think that would be a good thing because it might just cause problems so I have to end it here bye Ben I have to go," I say walking away from him. I walk back to my car. I sit down and I hear my phone start buzzing like crazy indicating I was getting a call.

* * *

_Incoming call from Ricky_

* * *

I smile at the phone and I pick it up.

"Hi," I say with a small smile on my face. I loved talking to him he was the guy I loved more then anything.

"Hey so how did it go with Ben?" Ricky asks me.

"It went better then I thought and I finally ended it with him. Me and him are officially over and we also decided not to be friends," I say turning on the car.

"Well that's good I guess I will talk to you later," Ricky says.

"Ok bye I love you," I say unto the phone biting my lip.

"Bye I love you too with all of my heart and I love our baby," Ricky says as he hangs up the phone. I pull out of the parking lot and drove home I sat in the car thinking. I had finally ended things with Ben. I don't even think I should have dated him. I like him and all I just didn't love him but Ricky was completely different I love him so much that its hard to explain. I smile at the thought of me, Ricky, and our unborn baby together made me smile. I would always have the family I always wanted.

* * *

**So who liked my new update my range for updates are going to be about 6k each maybe and I don't care if people review or not but I would like reviews they would be nice and they might make me want to write faster and more! So yea I finally got them to be together and she broke things off with Ben. I was never a fan of Ben and Amy. I was always a ramy fan from the beginning. I just wish the writers would have had them end up together but of course they didn't...So yea I promise any story I write on here will get finished at on point or another. I hate when people write stories and they don't finish them that makes me kinda angry in a way...So yea bye and thanks for all of the reviews and stay tuned in for my next chapter coming up maybe by the end of the week! :) Review! Plzz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but finally here is an update for this story. Thanks for all of the reviews for this story I really appreciate it :). I promise I will update Falling in Love soon I just haven't had anytime sorry! I will probably update it later tonight possibly depending on if I have time...so yea like I said I am very sorry but here it goes with a new update...I will be updating all of my stories today!**

**-Soccerchick00**

* * *

Amy walks through the high school doors and straight for her locker. Amy was right now officially 5 months pregnant and her and Ricky's love was getting stronger everyday. Amy looks to where Ricky's locker is to be expecting him to be at his locker staring at her but no one is standing at his locker. Amy was confused it was a daily routine that Ricky was at his locker it was actually weird for him not being at his locker. Amy walks down at the end of the hall to feel a hand grab her arm getting her attention. She turns around to the face the rich skinny boy standing in front of her named Ben. Amy rolls her eyes. "Have you see your boyfriend around?" Ben asks with a smile. Amy shakes her head and her mouth makes an o shape.

"No have you?" Amy asks touching her very visible stomach. Ben rolls his eyes.

"No Amy I haven't that's why I was asking you and if you want to know text him don't you have his number?" Ben asks. Amy nods her head and pulls her phone out to text him.

**To Ricky**

**From Amy**

_**where are you I didn't see you school?**_

Amy opens her pocket and slips her phone back in there. Amy looks up to see a grin on Ben's face. "What?" Amy asks him with a confused face.

"Oh you will see who the better person is after you find out where Ricky is," Ben says with a grin and starts walking away only to stop when Amy grabs his arm and turns him back around.

"Where is Ricky what did you do Ben?" Amy asks him worried.

"Don't worry about I am sure he will be just fine but you might not be able to see him for a couple of years," Ben says with a slight smirk then turns around and walks down the hallway. Amy feels her heart break. Where was Ricky. Amy feels a tear come down her face and she wipes it away and walks down the hall to her first hour.

* * *

Amy walks out of school half way through the day. She couldn't deal with everything right now all she cared about where Ricky was. Amy walks out to her car and opens the door and drives off. She pulls up in a familiar driveway. It was his foster parents house. "Hello," the women in front of her says. Amy looks at the women and knees that it is probably Ricky's foster mother Margaret.

"Oh um hi I'm Amy," Amy says sticking out her hand and shaking Margaret's. She smiles at Amy.

"Hi dear so would like to come in," she asks Amy. Amy shakes her head.

"No actually I was wondering if you have seen Ricky?" Amy asks. Margaret looks at Amy confused.

"What do you mean Amy he just left for school," Margaret says. Amy shots Margaret a confused look this time.

"Well I went to school looking for him and I didn't see him there," Amy says feeling her legs shake under her pregnant body.

"Amy are you okay?" Margaret asks her. Amy feels herself get a little dizzy and she sticks her arms out and falls into Margaret's arms.

* * *

Ricky was pacing the dark black room he was standing in and runs up and grabs the cold metal bars in front of him. "Why hello Ricky," he hears someone say in the dark. The man stands out of the shadows and reveals himself.

"Ben get the hell away from me and get Mr out of her before I beat the crap out of you," Ricky says trying to punch Ben who is on the other side of the bars. Ben shakes his index finger at him.

"Tisk tisk tisk Ricky don't be a bad boy or you will be in here longer," Ben says with a slight grin.

"I am going to kill you. You bastard," Ricky says walking over to the cement wall behind him and slides down the hall.

"Ricky you are going to die here and I will make sure of it," Ben says walking away from the cell and going down the dark hallway. Ricky lays his hands in his lap sighing. "Amy," he whispered thinking about her wondering what she was doing right now.

* * *

Margaret paced the hospital floor as she waited for Amy's parents to arrive. She was scared that something was wrong his her and something was wrong with Ricky. She had tried to get intouch with him for over 2 hours and sit had no response. She was scared something happened to him and she was going to get blamed for it. "Ricky please be alright," she says flipping open her phone again. She dialed the number and held it to her ear, but it goes straight to voice mail. She throw the phone onto the chair and sits down in it. She hears the door over to her side open and then steps George and Anne with a worried look on their face. Margaret clears her throat as they step closer to her ready to explain the events that happened before.

"What happened?" George asked eagerly wanting to know wwhat happened to his daughter.

"Well she came over to my house looking for my son Ricky," Margaret says folding her hands. George grabs Anne's hhand. They sit there staring at the room, but then a weird look comes across George's face.

"Why was she over at your house looking for this Ricky guy?" George asks. Anne nods in agreement as she looks over at Ricky's foster mom for an answer. She shrugs her shoulders and they continue to stare at her. They see a women doctor coming their way with a straight face on her.

"Are you Amy's parents?" She asks pointing to George and Anne. They nod and she looks over at Margaret, but she doesn't move an inch. She turns and faces the parents with the news she needs to share.

"Okay well Amy and the baby are fine," the doctor says with a small smile.

"Baby?!" George yells over the doctors voice. The doctor nods her head and pulls out the paper that was under her clipboard.

"Yes, your daughter is approximately 2 months pregnant," the doctor says walking away from the parents to let them digest the news.

"How can Amy be pregnant. She hasn't had sex?" George asks Anne. Anne shakes her head as she looks over at Margaret something clicks in her brain.

"Wait did you say Amy came over to visit your son named Ricky right?" Anne asks. Margaret shakes her head.

"Yes she asked for him and I told her that he went to school. She started looking at me with a pale face and then she collapsed in my arms. She is very lucky I caught her because who knows how bad she could have been hurt," Margaret says. "I wish I know more, but that's all I know"

George keeps looking at her. "You know more don't you. What do you know?" George asks. Margaret shakes her head as a tears comes down it.

"Ricky is missing I haven't seen him since yesterday night and then I woke up this morning to see everything gone in his room with a note left telling me to take care of Amy," Margaret says.

"So Amy is pregnant with Ricky's baby I am guessing," Anne says. Margaret nods her head.

"Yes I think so he didn't come out and tell me in the note, but I am pretty sure she is. That's what he met by take care of her," she says. Anne and George sit down in the chair behind them shocked by everything that was going on with them. Their daughter was now pregnant and the guy who got her pregnant was now officially missing in action. Anne lays her head on George shoulder awaiting for the rest of the news on their daughter hoping everything would be fine for now on.

* * *

**I know that this was an extremely short update, but I have been super busy and I haven't had the time to update my stories, but i promise to update each one this week. They all will be updates to about 2k maybe. I know this one was slightly shorter then that, but I wanted to update this story as quickly as I could. Thanks again for really this update! :)**

**Love You Guys! :) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im soo sorry for not updating this story in a long time. I feel like a bad writer now. I have to say this, but I won't update again unless I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter. I'm sorry I just see no point in writing something that no one will read or write reviews for. So this maybe my finally chapter :(. So I am going to make the best of it and make a super long chapter for you guys because I love you guys soo much. I might not continue unless I get those reviews I need that will make me want to keep on writing!**

**-Soccerchick00**

* * *

Amy opens her dominant right eye first and looks around the unknown white room trying to figure out where she was. She opens her left eye and sees machines next to her reading her heart rate and she notices two of them meaning they were reading her baby's heart rate too. She started breathing really fast. The machines next to her started beeping like crazy making a couple of nurses come into the room. "Amy calm down," The nurse with blond hair says while putting her hand on my shoulder. Amy's breathing starts slowing down coming to a steading pace.

"Doctor is seems like she is stable. I think it was her freaking out more than the medicines kicking in," the other woman says. Amy squints a little to read her name tag that says Rhonda in big black letters pinned to the side of her scrubs almost touching her arm. She pulls on some latex gloves before grabbing the tube the was stuck in Amy's throat that was helping her breath. Amy feels a little light headed after the tube is safely out of her mouth making Amy smile.

"How does that feel?" The doctor asks Amy. Amy shrugs her shoulders before trying to talk with her scratchy voice.

"Fine," Amy says in a hoarse voice making her frown at the tone of her voice right now that she despised very much.

"Okay well I am not sure if you know or not, but you are about 3 months pregnant," the doctor says looking up at Amy with sadness in his eyes making it look like he was pitting her making a flash of hatered come across her face.

"Dont give me that look," Amy says angrily before turning her face away from him slightly.

"Im sorry its just that your age. Do you really want a baby?" He asks her rasing an eyebrow at her. Amy sighs before shaking her head. She didnt want a baby, but she wasnt going to make her baby suffer for something she did. Amy was defiantly not that kind of person at all.

"Can I see my parents?" Amy asks them. They nod their heads before leaving the room and getting her parents. She lets out an inner scream. She didn't want anyone to know about the baby, but now everyone know about it and now she was stuck to everyone knowing for about 6 more months and Amy didnt like that at all.

"Amy," my mom says coming up to my and giving me a big hug before stepping back and looking at here. Her eyes go flicker directly to Amys belly that wasnt showing snything. She stared at it like she could see through her belly and can see the small baby in there.

"Mom i'm hungry," Amy says rubbing her stomach slightly. George scoffs a bit before crossing his arms a bit.

"Okay Amy i will go downstairs to see what they are selling at the lunchroom," Anne says to her daughter giving her a small kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room. George looks over at his daughter and they sit looking at each other in awkward solence making Amy want to leave the room even though she couldnt leave because of all the machines hooked up to her right now making her unable to move from her spot on the bed. George shakes his head at his daughters stupidity.

"I cant believe it," George says covering his face with his hands while looking at Amy through a couple of his fingers. He didnt know what to do at this point one daughter was pregnant. While the other one was acting out in school and not listening to the rules. He thought he could always count on Amy doing the right thing all the time, but then she got pregnant now changing his prospective about Amy.

"I'm sorry daddy," Amy says falling into a fit of cries. She hated hearing her dad was not proud of her or that he was angry with her. She was angry with herself right now. She couldn't believe she was pregnant even though she had known for about a couple of weeks that she was and the father already know about the baby and was willing to help her with the baby as long as he lives making Amy smile at the thought of it.

"Its okay. I mean its not okay, but please don't cry sweet heart please," George begs as he holds his crying daughter that he hated seeing in pain.

"I love you dad," Amy whispers in his hear. He smiles at her before dipping his head down and giving her a small kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too Ames," he says to her saying the nickname that he gave her when she was a little girl.

Anne walks in to see her daughter and her husband hugging each other making her smile before handing a cup of coffee to George and gives her a kiss on the cheek saying thank you. Anne walks over to Amy grabbing a small little box of wings they were selling downstairs. Amy's eyes get as big as her heart did.

"Thank you soo much mom," Amy says in an excited voice as her mom sets the warm container of wings on her legs making Amy smile ear to ear before digging in her amazing food.

"Your welcome sweetheart," Anne says to her daughter very lovely. Amy smiles brightly at her mother before devouring the whole box of wings right in front of her parents. Anne chuckles at her daughters eagerness to eat.

"You are defiantly not hungry at all," George says jokily while covering his mouth laughing a bit. Amy snaps her head up at him setting down a wing she had just biten out of and stares at him.

"Dad I can't help it that I am hungry I have another human being to feed, so sorry that I am hungry all the time," Amy says sarcastically before eating the last couple of wings left. "Mmm," Amy says wiping away the sauce from around her mouth and fingers. Her mom grabs the container and napkin from her after Amy sets it down on her lap.

"Amy do you need anything else while we are here?" Anne asks her daughter. Amy shakes her head before sighing and sadness over comes her as she thinks of Ricky.

"Mom has anyone by the name Ricky can by?" Amy asks her mom afraid of her answering no. She wanted to hear that he was okay and someone where safe and sound.

"No," Anne says to her daughter. Amy feels a tear escape from her eye and roll down her cheek as she sniffles. "No one as seen or heard of him since yesterday," Anne says to Amy. Amy looks at her with her confused hazel eyes not sure of how her mom know who Ricky was.

"How do you know who Ricky is?" Amy asks her. Anne looks up at George and he looks back at Anne.

"Because well Margaret Ricky's foster mother brought you to the hospital and told us about you and Ricky and she said she hasn't seen or heard or Ricky since that night," Anne says to Amy. Amy punches the side of the bed in anger. She couldn't believe Ricky was missing the one person she needed was gone. Amy tucks her long legs under her while curling up in a ball and starts letting all of the tears come down her face.

* * *

Ricky grabbed the long stick that was sitting by the cement wall dragging it along the wall making some marks. He wrote his name and wrote the days counting. He hasn't eaten in officially two days and was worried about Amy and their baby. He heard cracks noises coming from behind the wall making Ricky jump back a little at the noise. When he heard nothing. He gently put his ear to the wall listening to the noises on the other side. He heard a deep one and a whiney one he knew instantly was Ben.

"Come on Ben you know we can't keep him here much longer we don't need to police hot on our trail," the deep voice boomed. He heard Ben sigh.

"What if I propose something to you that way you can keep him here for the time being until he dies or something like that," Ben says to him. Ricky hears a big slam noise against the wall.

"You listen hear scrawny little boy I am not going to get involved with you. You hear me, so get your friend that you locked up in there and get the hell out of here and stay away from me," the man yells. He hears footsteps walking away from the area he had just heard the conversation take place seconds ago and now hears some coming down the hallway to where he was. Ricky hears mumbling coming from someone and sees that it is Ben.

"You better get me the fuck out here," Ricky says running up to the door of the cell and almost killing Ben with his bare hands.

"Wait Ricky I'm sorry okay I didn't mean to lock up. I grabbed the wrong person on the street. Okay we cool?" Ben asks Ricky while opening the door to it slightly. Ricky smiles to himself before nodding his head. Ben opens the door, but gets ambushed by Ricky who is punching him and sitting on top of his skinny tooth pick body.

"I thought you said we were cool," Ben says before grabbing at Ricky's throat and flips them over where Ben was now pinning Ricky down to the ground.

"Shut the fuck up," Ricky spat back at him before throwing another punch at Bens face knocking him out unconscious. Ricky stares at Ben for a second before dragging him inside the cell and locking it. He walked down the hall standing very close to the wall making sure to creep up on the people how layed ahead of him. He heard the same voice to the guy who was yelling at Ben earlier and saw that it was a gang member guy probably someone Ben paid to keep Ricky here.

"That Boy better get out of here before I tear his little skinny bones apart and sell him to another country," The man says to the biker chick standing next to him with plenty of tattoos up and down her body covering her body where you hardly saw any true skin.

"Well at least you got paid. We can head out of here and find a new spot to rule," The lady suggests to him. He shakes his head.

"No this is my territory and I want that little boy out of here. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to thst boy's proposal. It was trouble just waiting to happen for me," the man says. The girl shakes her head at him.

"Come on Chuck just give him a couple more days to figure things out then tell him to get the fucknout, but if he doesn't then just kill him," the girl says.

"Chuck," Ricky whispers to himself before he keeps watching this conversation between the guy named Chuck and the girl he didn't know her name. He watches as they stand in silence.

"Did you hear something?" Chuck asks the girl. She nods her head before turning around and looking along the walls and the night pulling out a flashlight.

"Its you," the girl says flashing the flashlight right around Ricky. He gulps as he watches her walk a little closer to him.

* * *

Amy sits down in the small chair across the room. Flipping her phone open and close hoping and waiting for a phone call or text from Ricky saying he was okay. Amy couldn't wait any longer and scrolled down to his name sending him a text.

**To: Ricky**

**From: Amy**

**Ricky text me as soon as you get this text message and tell me where you are? Everyone is worried about you especially me and the baby. Just please come home. I miss you and I need you! :( I can't live without you.**

Amy holds her phone a couple of minutes waiting for a the text message to say it wasn't received, but it never did meaning Ricky was okay. Amy sighs in relief, but then why did Ricky run away? Amy taps her finger to her chin thinking of some reasons, but the only one she could think of was because he didn't want to be a father to her baby making silent tears come down her face as she clutches her stomach. They came in to give her vitamin pills to help the baby. Maybe it could help the baby, but it would make her broke heart any stronger. Amy leans back against the chair letting the tears hit her shirt as she thought of never possibly never seeing Ricky again because she was pregnant. The only thing she could do was put her baby up for adoption if she wanted to keep Ricky from running away again.

* * *

**I know. I know. I'm sorry I said it was going to be long, but I am not in the spirit to write because I haven't had many reviews on this story which is making me want to stop writing this story as soon as possible. Sorry if I disappoint you guys for not writing this story, but I am just need 5 reviews and thay will make me update as soon as possible, but if i dont get that than i dont think i will write this story anymore :(. SORRY**

**-Soccerchick00 ;( Review if you want me to keep writing... I only will write it on the other website i will use than.**


End file.
